Radio-frequency identifier (RFID) methods are widely used for a number of tasks, including smart cards, supporting maintenance tasks, identification badges, tracking objects in manufacturing, retail inventory management, etc. An RFID tag can be attached, e.g., to an inventory object. An encoded information reading (EIR) terminal can be configured to read the memory of an RFID tag attached to an inventory object.
EIR terminals with integrated RFID reading capabilities can read RFID tags from a range of distances. However, it is quite time consuming for an EIR terminal to perform retail floor inventory. Additionally, one may not know whether all fixtures (and by extension, all items) in a given department have been inventoried.